Sexy short Stories
by RitsuAoi
Summary: A mix of yaoi goodness, tendershipping! New update!Bakura is pissed at Ryou for being so bitchy, he receives a potion from a strange lady in the park, but when he drops it on Ryou accidently...Ryou turns into a cat!
1. Apologize or you won't get some part1

**_-Foursome-_**  
**Just something I had in my mind for a quite long time, so I wrote it down because my PC is so fucked up and I can't do anything with it. I'm bored... Well, Yaoi-warning, and if you don't like it..then don't read.  
Simple.  
Enjoy!**

It was a regular saturday at the Bakura's house. Ryou was cleaning again and Bakura was just messing around. In his undies.  
In a short minute they will get some company by their neighboors, the Ishtar twins. Ryou sighed a bit annoyed:  
"'Kura...could you put on some pants at least? They are coming in a minute and I don't want them to think that you're some flasher"  
"What? So now it's unlegal to walk around in the way you like in your own house?" The dominant man has been irritated since this morning. "No...I just...I mean...You can't show yourself like that right?" Ryou made his last shot. And his yami groaned like a animal before giving in to the light. Bakura walked with heavy steps to his own room and pulled on a pair of jeans and walked down again.  
"Happy '_mom_'?" Ryou sighed heavily and shoke his head.  
"Whatever..." They had a argue yesterday about something totally random..._toilet paper_. Ryou was a bit annoyed by the way the dark used to spread the paper all over the floor after visiting the bathroom. And Bakura replied with same old wise ' It's my house so I can do whatever I want'  
And that made his hikari upset. The young boy raised his voice and asked Bakura if he even had the right to dicide anything here, and that he wouldn't even probably notice if the boy disapeared one day. And proud as the Thief was, he didn't reply. The boys chocolate-brown eyes were filled with tears. And after that, things just weren't the same. Bakura gave his love a glare before settling down on the couch. And a knock was heard by Ryou. He walked past Bakura without giving him a glare.  
And opened the door for his neighboor, and friends. Two pair of violet eyes stared back at him, and he received two different kinds of smirk.

"Yo angel." The darker one said.  
"Hi _RyRy!"_ Malik jumped into Ryous embrace and the other boy felled down with a brown sugarcake on top. Bakura came to the door and watched Yami Marik close the door while igving him a nod, as noticing his existence. Then Marik gave out a sign "Malik...Let go of Ryou before you kill him." And the hikari could only obey. "Fine...You're just jealous because you wish that you could sit in RyRy's lap..." Malik pulled out his tongue and made a funny face, his yami groaned and bit down the pinky piece of meat, hanging in the air. And Malik moaned. Marik smirked devil-like " No one except you would have the heart to sit in that thin boy's lap." And with that said, he turned his back and walked to Bakura for some 'man-talking-moment'. And Malik took Ryou's hand and dragged him down on the couch. "So...Ryou. How is it going with Bakura?" the blonde asked with a huge grin. The other boy looked a bit sad and anwsered:  
"Not so well...I'm afraid. We had an argue about toilet paper yesterday..." Malik tried not to laugh and gently stroked Ryou's soft cheeks.  
"Oh...I'm so sorry. Was it your fault?" The egyptian asked curiously.Ryou shoke his head.  
"No..It was his fault. And he knows it, but he's just too proud to admit it. You know..." Malik was thinking for a while before a naughty grin were placed at his perfect lips.  
"You know...Someone should really punish him for being so mean to you..." And Ryou looked confused of course.  
The brown sugarcake whispered something in Ryou's ear and the inoocent boy blushed violently.  
"N-No! Malik...we can't...they will..." And then he shoke his head. Malik pouted his lips and said:  
"They will deserve what they've earn. Come on Ryou...You know, I've always wanted to do that..." Malik blushed."I've been a bit attracted to you lately"  
Ryou couldn't believe his ears...But a tiny bit of him wanted to see Bakuras reaction, so he nodded nervously and with a happy smile Malik took Ryou's hand again and they walked quietly upstairs to Ryou and Bakura's bedroom and laid down on their king size bed.

Meanwhile...The yamis where talking about their sex life.  
"I dunno...Ryou's been...boring lately. I just wished that he could...y'know...tease me up a bit. I just want to feel something different"  
The albino sighed, and looked almost helplessly at his best friend.  
Marik sighed and replied:  
"Well, at least you get a lay. Since Malik found out about my porns and fetish for lether. He hasn't touched me for a week"  
Bakura's eyes widened.  
Marik sighed heavily again.  
"Dammit...I'm horny"  
And then, a sudden noise was heard from a floor above. Bakura raised up quickly. "What was that?" The other man shoke his head and his eyes were looking at the ceiling."It come from upstairs"  
The albino sweared annoyly. "Stupid Ryou and the other fuck...Malik-thingy...What are they doing to my house?" With that said, the both semes went upstairs.  
As soon as Bakura and Marik were in front of the bedroom door, they heard moans and music beats. They gave each other a quick look before swallowing hard.  
And then, Bakura opened the door, and the sight almost killed his poor heart. Ryou was bounded to a strip pole, and the other boy, Malik, was licking his nipples and spanking the white boys ass cheeks with a whip and his Ryou, the innocent angel, were moaning like a whore.  
Wait a minute...They were fucking dressed like whores too!  
Ryou wore a silky thong with white lace, and a collar was placed on his delicious neck.  
The Egyptian wore tight black leather shorts and it has an lacing on the sides. And a heavy grunt sippered out from the both seme's mouth. God they looked hot. The younger boys noticed their existence and Malik turned around to give them both a smirk before walking behind Ryou' back. His blond hair slightly bruised against Ryou's collar when Malik sucked softly on Ryou's shoulder. Marik couldn't take it anymore, he was so horny. So the desperate blond kissed Ryou with despair and Malik stopped his yami's hand,  
searching for Ryou's groin.  
"That's a no-no...Unless..You apologize for your bad behavior lately." The sexy and psycho man was so horny that it beated his pride. He swalloved while staring at Malik's ass like a animal, watching it's pray.  
"I'm sorry, hikari...It was my fault, I'm stupid." Malik sighed and dragged his twin bother down on the huge bed and the older one kissed his baby brother hardly.  
Ryou regarded Bakura, and asked, blushing like hell:  
"Um..'Kura...I'm sorry..but, you can't touch me unless you apologize...I'm sorry"  
Bakura rolled his eyes. "Stupid Ryou...You are not supposed to apologize to me and ask me to apologize in the same time"  
Ryou bit his lip and murmled: "Bastard.." Bakura made his famous chuckle before smirking slightly to his light.  
"Fine...I guess it was my fault yesterday..Sorry Ry." Ryou's eyes widened before the Thief's lips were attached to his own.

**End for so far...**

_/ Not sure if you guys want a lemon to this? Ah well, if you want it, just review! I'll post it right away! Sorry for this quick ending but.  
I'm really not sure if you wanna read a explicit sex scene or just a simple sex scene. Well, review your ideas!_


	2. Apologize or you won't get some part2

**_ Apologize or you won't get some part.2_**

**I decided to make this a storyline to put up all my dirty yaoi thoughts in YGO-section. So enjoy!**

**This is the lemon of the first part!**

** :-:**

"Nhhn...M-More Mari'..." Malik moaned when his darker self sucked his manhood like osme rare candy he've never tasted. The dark chuckled in his mind and his skilled tongue fondled Malik's cock. Meanwhile, the other two boys were busy stripping off every single cloth they had left on their body.

"Hu-Hurry, 'Kura!" Ryou gasped when Bakura ripped off his tiny piece of underwear.

"Yeah 'Kura, if you don't hurry up…My little honey bear here'll come soon. " Marik smirked and turned his attention to th eother two for a second, only to find out that they were movind towards the bed, naked.

"Time to make this fun." Th evil smirk was back at the Thief's lips.

:-:

"Agh!…Yeah…lick me..lick me just like the whores you are." Marik moaned loudly while his light and Ryou licked his huge manhood while Bakura spanked the naughty younger boys ass cheeks with his bare palm.

"Ah! Ah! We-We're sorry…" Tears of pain and and lust washed over the said ones.

Soon, they were tired of being hold and played by their loved semes. So they started to make out, Malik's pink tongue caressed Ryou's erected nipple, sending signals to the older men.

Marik was the first one to make a move, he carried Malik in his embrace and walked towards the door while mumbling something to Bakura:

"See ya later." Marik couldn't take the tease anymore and he fucked Malik's brain out, on the Bakura's couch.

Meanwhile Ryou got attacked from behind by the thief and suddenly, he had Bakuras cock shoved right up in his ass.

"This…ugh…will learn you a lesson, Ry." Bakura licked Ryou's earlobe before pulling out again. Ryou hissed in pain and pleasure and tears ran from his eyes:

"Ahn…I'm sorry 'Kura…Please, just…just.."

"Just what?" 'Kura teased and placed the tip of his member at Ryou's entrance.

"Just fuck me already!"

Ryou pulled Bakura down with a power he didn't know he had and straddled himself in the man's lap.

Then he grabbed Bakura's manhood nad shover it up in his own ass, moaning in pleasure.

He started to riding the thief, litteraly.

"Ryou…dammit…" Bakura bit his underlip and started to meet up Ryou by moving his hips up and down.

"I-I uhn..love you 'Kura…I really do." The angelic boy said, smiling, before spreading his seeds all over a pale, yet muscular stomache.

And Bakura came all silent as always.

But when he looked over at the sleeping angel beside him, a tiny smile were always placed on his lips.

He loved Ryou, but he could never find a way to say it. It will take time, but one day, he'll do it.

Dark chocolate eyes shut itself and the first rise of the sunshine were here.

**Review! And I know this wasn't an great end, but I was tired and so on. Ideas about new one-shots are appreciated!**


	3. You never spend time with me! part1

_**You never spend time with me…! Part.1**_

**This fic has nothing to do with the last one (Apologize or you won't get some.). **

**Just another dirty thoughts of mine…**

**Pairings: RyouBakura. BakuraMalik. **

**Yaoi! **

**Enjoy and review! Give me new ideas and I'll write them down for ya! **

**:-:**

A lonely shadow took a sip of his tea, and a deep sigh was heard.

Ryou looked at his watch, and noticed then that the time were almost 1.am. Bakura was still not home yet, he had worked late in about three weeks now on some strange subject his boss ordered him and the rest of the team to finish in three weeks.

And Ryou was getting hornier and lonelier than ever, but he couldn't complain…He loved his husband too much.

The main door opened and was soon closed again, the young male rushed to the other.

A tall, handsome man in his twenties were taking his boots off. Water dripped down from his white, messy hair, and suddenly he looked up to the white angel in front of him. Cheeks flushed red of excitement.

"Eh..Welcome home! " He smiled widely. And Bakura kissed his cheek, mumbling: "I'm home."

"You wanna take a bath? So you won't catch a cold…" Ryou said, while helping Bakura with his drown-wet-outfit. The older male nodded simply and went to the bathroom straightly.

Ryou didn't even had the time to react before the door was locked with a little 'click'.

So he looked disapointedly at the shut door and sighed heavily.

_What is wrong? He has been strange for the whole week…Usaully, Bakura used to crave sex from Ryou every night. But now…he seemed to be… absent. _

After a few minutes the door opened and a clean and warm Bakura with only a towel around his waist came out. Ryou blushed slightly and sat down beside him in the sofa, and throwed a beer to the other man.

"Thanks."

Bakura opened the lid and started to drink quickly from the bottle. Ryou watched his movements with red cheeks and was thinking once again…'How on earth am I so lucky to have him?' When dark ruby-coloured eyes stared at him: "What is it?"

Ryou shook his head and leaned forward to place a small, yet sweet kiss on Bakura's lips. And smiled: "Nothing…Maybe we should go to bed? You seem tired…"

"Yeah…Let's go." With that said, they both went up to their king size bed. Ryou took off his pants and laid down with his t-shirt and boxer.

And watched with huge eyes when Bakura ripped off the towel and lay beside him, naked.

They stared into each others eyes for a while, and then Ryou's bony fingers started to stroke Bakura's cheek. He leaned forward to kiss him, softly, licking his lip for entrance. Bakura parted his lips and let the pink piece of flesh in. His strong hand stroking Ryou's back, receiving some quiet moan. While Ryou grounded his hips against him, he suddenly pulled away.

"I..I'm too tired. Sorry honey." Then he turned his back against Ryou and closed his eyes…his face showed nothing else but 'guilty'.

Poor Ryou didn't know want was wrong, and he didn't dare to ask either. So he bit his lip and closed his eyes, crying silently in his pillow.

When Bakura turned around, he saw that Ryou's shoulders were still shaking…

**:-:**

**Next Morning**

When Ryou woke up, he noticed that Bakura was already gone. So he sighed again and went up to make some breakfast.

While eating his toast, he started to wonder once again, why Bakura is being acting so weird lately…

Meanwhile, in the said man's office, Bakura was texting on his computer, when a sudden knock on the door woke him up.

"May I come in?" The sexy, yet sweet voice said.

He froze…it was him. His new partner… And so, his mind went back to three weeks ago when they first met….

_Flashback_

"_This is our best FBI-agent, Bakura. Bakura, this is your new partner, Malik. He might be young, but he is one of the best detectives." Bakura looked up from his desk and saw a attractive young man in his twenties standing in front of him. He wore tight black leather pants with a very low-cut shirt. His hair was long, and blond. His eyes were amazingly purple. He was very sexy, and he knew about it. _

_In his eyes, the sight in front of him weren't so bad either, this young Bakura had wild, messy, white hair, and was very handsome. He had a killer body himself. _

"_Would you mind to leave us, Shin?" Malik asked the old man who intruduced them. He shoke his head and went out, shutting the door behind him. _

_Malik went to his desk and sat down on it, his pants were tight-fitting against his long legs._

"_So…You're Bakura…How old are you?" Huge lilac eyes watched his movements, so Bakura felt he had to anwser: "I'm twenty-five." _

"_Oh…I'm only twenty-two." So he was in the same age as Ryou, Bakura thought when a elegant hand approched to his shirt-clothed chest. And with a seductive face Malik asked: "You've been working out." Bakura could just nod, his pants felt a little bit tight right now. _

_The darker one leaned forward and whispered in his pale ear: "I olso have a lot of tight muscles…hehe." Bakura svallowed hard and mumbled an 'excuse me.' __He ran to the toilet, and rested his head against the cold wall. _

_What's the matter with him?? He's never been this attracted to another person except Ryou before…He thought that he was lucky enough to have Ryou for himself…But this new guy were just..like a good fuck. Yes, that's right, he was just attracted to his body, nothing else. _

_He shook his head a last time and went back. _

_Later that night, Shin and some other guys wanted to go out and celebrate their new member, so Bakura had no choice but follow them. He called Ryou and sounded really sorry, before Malik took his phone and shut it off. _

"_Hey! What was that? " Bakura grabbed Malik's collar and stared madly into his eyes. _

_That, was a **huge mistake**._

_The blonde leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, seductivly and desperatly. Bakura's eyes went huge, but somewhere inside him felt good…And without knowing it, he kissed back. _

_They ended up in a hotel. _

"_Oh god…My head aches…" Bakura whined, he had too many glass of vodka. Malik brought a wet, cold towel and placed it on his head. "You shouldn't have drank so much." _

"_Shut up…Ohhh…This feels goooood.." _

_Malik blushed slightly and whispered in Bakura's ear: " You have no idea how sexy you are right now.." And then he stood up in front of the lying Bakura. And slowly stripped off his clothes. The drunken one smirked and grabbed his waist, mumbling: "Come're, baby.." _

_They kissed quickly before Malik breathed heavily and fondled off Bakura's clothes. _

_He sucked the huge cock and wiggled his ass. _

"_Ma-Malik…I can't take it…You fucking naughty whore." He swore in bliss, and tied up the blonde's wrist with his tie, and then pushed him down on the bed, sucking his neck impatiently._

_Malik giggled: "You're very very eager to fuck me, aren't you?" _

_It made him look up from the endless delicious skin, " Of course I am…I've gotten hard since you turned around and I saw your tight little ass in that leather package. Now, shut up. I hate to ta-alk..hick… while-while fu-fucking." Bakura took a tiny apple and pulled it in Malik's mouth to quiet him down. Then he pushed his lubricated fingers inside of the blonde's tight entrance, making the now quiet man wiggle and moaning. He chuckled deeply and whispered: "You like that bitch?" _

_He pulled in another finger and started to scissoring them, stretching the tight muscle-ring. _

_As the sadist he was, he bit Malik's neck so hard that red, satin coloured blood sippered out from his mouth, and the wound in Malik's neck. The blonde wimpered, and started to pant. _

_While licking the blood off, Bakura pushed in his whole fist inside of Malik. A quiet scream was heard and tears dripped down from Malik's cheeks. _

_Bakura pulled it out as quick as he pulled it in, and licked his blood-stained fingers clean before stroking his own member a few times and pull it inside of Malik. _

_The sun was on it's way up, and in a nice, luxury hotel room, the bed was squaking louder and louder. _

_Since that day, Malik always came to him and craved more and more sex. And it felt good to fuck him. He didn't need to worry about being to hard, or worry about hurting him…like he always did with **Ryou…**_

_But it was really painfull to see Ryou's innocent face…It was more and more unbareable to avoid his husband's gentle caress and sweet kisses…_

_This has to end. And it will…when the three week time limit is over. Then everything will be back to normal, right? Malik won't stay in his life anyomre, right? _

_Flashback end._

"Yeah, come in…" Bakura mumbled with a sleepy voice.

A beautiful male with long, blonde hair opened the door and sat down in a chair opposite him.

"Today is my last day here…" He looked a little bit sad. Bakura nodded and svallowed.

"Well…before I go…could you, do you want to..you know? One last time? " He giggled nervously.

It didn't took long time for Bakura to anwser.

**:-:**

Meanwhile, Ryou was heading over to the FBI-building, he was worried about Bakura's behavior. So he decided to see what in his office was so attracting that he couldn't even come home. He passed the security with a simple 'hi' and turned his back to walk towards the elevator. He pushed the bottom '7' and waited patiently.

With a 'pling' the elevator stopped, and the metal doors opened. A pretty little white-haired boy went to the front desk, he asked politely where Bakura was. And a cute lady anwsered with a pointing finger.

He thanked her, and went to the door.

When he reached the door, he heard some strange noices…So he opened it curiously. And the sight killed his innocent heart.

His husband, where screwing another guy on his desk.

"Oh…yes! Faster baby…Oh yeeeesss! " The blonde moaned loudly while spreading his seeds on the white male's chest. And his lilac eyes noticed the small creature in the door. He smiled evily and poked at Bakura's shoulder.

Dark brown orbs filled with tears stared at him…Ryou was crying.

"Shit…Ryou?…I-I can explain." Bakura tried desperatly while putting his pants on probably.

"You…You fucking cheated! I…I love-trusted you! "The small boy yelled, he was indignant.

Then he smacked Bakura's cheek and ran out from the building, tears fell from his eyes, just like a broken pearl necklace.

_**End of part one…**_

**Review! Tell me if you think that Ryou should forgive Bakura or not! **


	4. You never spend time with me! part2

_**You never spend time with me**_

_**Part 2.**_

**- I had to finish this fic because I've got an new, dirty sexy idea! So here it is! The ending part of this short, sexy story! Enjoy! RyouBakura pairing only this time..**

**And Ryou's a little OOC, but you'll have to live with it, sorry.**

**:-:**

Bakura finally met up with Ryou at the front door of their home. He grabbed Ryou's thin wrists and stared into his eyes:

"Ryou…I'm..Sorry. It was wrong of me…" His brown eyes filled with guilt. And a pair of dark orbs stared back.

"I don't care…I can't, I won't forgive you. **_Ever_**!" The boy yelled and pulled away, running inside and quickly upstairs to pack his stuff. Bakura sighed heavily and sat down on the couch…waiting for him to come down. And Ryou did, he dragged two huge suitcases with him and was on his way to call a cab when a strong and pale hand stopped him. Bakura's familiar lips crushed on his own and he was pinned down on the couch. Ryou was shocked by the sudden attack and didn't have time to react before he saw naked, muscled chest in front of him. His cheeks turned red, _damn that man_…Bakura knew that Ryou always get turned on by his body. Bakura looked down to Ryou's crotch and saw what he expected to see. And his mind formed a little suggestion for his 'wife'.

"Hey Ryou…what about this…if you want to forgive me..I'll let you tie me up and have your way with me." With that said, he unbuckled his belt and dragged down his pants, licked his lips and gave Ryou a seductive glare.

Ryou thought about it a bit, and then he let his hands rest on his own hips:

"Fine…but you have to promise me that you'll never do something like that again. Or I'll really leave you, and call Yugi, so he can come over and yell at you everyday."

Bakura nodded, it was a really painfull punishment…But his thoughts were suddenly ripped away from the doe-eyed Yugi to his own Ryou…

The said boy took the belt from Bakura and tied up his yami's wrists. Then he licked along his strong, muscular arm and whispered: "You'll pay me for a whole week's lack of sex, baby…"

The older male yelped, this Ryou…he wasn't that innocent, cute little boy he married. _Ah, I guess lack of sex can make people change a bit, _he thought. And then Ryou pulled down his pants and tied up the man on the huge lamp they had in their living room. Bakura gasped and wiggled a bit from the pain he had in his wrists, protesting:

"Ryou! What the hell are you doing? " But the boy just smiled innocently and grabbed the black, long feather they had up in the wall and let it stroke Bakura's well-shaped abdomen, receiving some light hisses.

"You like that baby? I know you do…you are into this kind of kinky sex, aren't you?" Ryou laughed and whispered in Bakura's ear while nibbling it with his teeth. "Want me to wear leather for you?"

Bakura yelped and nodded quickly. Ryou disapeared in the toilet and came out a few minutes later with a pair of leather high heels and a nurse dress in white leather, showing his lace-dressed ass because it was so short. Bakura felt his pants getting tighter and tighter, so he wiggled his hips, and they felt off, showing his throbbing member, standing up and saying hello to nurse Ryou. That's the disadvantage of being married, they knew exactly what turn each other on. Bakura moaned out his words:

"Curse you Ry…you know I can't stand when you're dressed in women's clothes…"

Ryou couldn't resist but to giggle softly, seeing his yami, horny and tied up was a real turn-on. So he went forward to Bakura, kissing him forcefully on the lips, letting the pink, soft and wet muscle explore his mouth, massaging his tongue. Then he pulled away, smirking, touching Bakura's lips and walked away, wiggling his ass seducively meanwhile. Bakura groaned in frustration:

"What **KNOW**?"

Ryou replied from the kitchen: "You're my **patient,** and I'm getting your **medicine**_."_

Bakura's eyes went wide…_You've gotta be kiddin' me_, he cursed.

Ryou went back with a tube of chocolate sauce, he opened the bottle and let the liquid drip down on the man's chest. The cool sauce made Bakura moan out loud, and it wasn't over yet. Ryou let the sauce drip down on his own chest, and asked innocently:

"Pleaaaase take your meds, 'KuraKura?" his huge puppy-eyes blinked and Bakura licked the boy's body imidiatly. The sweet taste making him all horny again.

"Now I've been a good patient. Can I have my reward?" Bakura looked up from the chocolate mess, and licked his lips again. Ryou grabbed his cheeks and kissed him passionatly, one hand stroking Bakura's length while fondling his tongue with his own. The darker one moaned into his mouth, asking for more. Ryou then bent down and licked slowly away the chocolate that was left on Bakura's chest, biting and sucking his neck, making him growl in frustration.

"Ryou, **for the name of Ra**! Would you just let me** fuck** you?!"

"Alright..Alright…I'll let you down. But you've to promise me you won't complain anymore, okay?" The boy asked and giggled softly. Bakura nodded and his wrists went free from the lamp. He felt down heavily on the couch and Ryou quickly straddled his waist.

"Now…since you've been such a naughty boy. I'm going to ride you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a day or two. "

Bakura just chuckled and gave Ryou one of his famous glares:

"Ride me, **sister."**

Ryou pouted and pretended to be mad, then he bent down to lick the yami's length until it was wet enough. The unpatient Bakura growled: "Come on! I'm gonna explode soon.."

Ryou kissed his lips quickly and then he grabbed Bakura's cock and pushed it inside hsi own entrance, almost screaming from the pain and sudden pleasure.

"Oh god…_oh god_…mmh!"

"Dammit Ryou…why're you still..so…damn tight?" The dark yelled, trying desperatly to buck up his hips.

When Ryou opened his eyes from the pain, he began to slowly move his hips, up and down. Mumbling a few words and moans.

The sight of a halfnaked Ryou in the nurse-uniform, moaning and fucking him made Bakura almost die right there, just on the spot. He cursed his own damn belt for tying up his wrists and then he cursed himself for being such a jerk.

Ryou finally gave in and unbuckled the belt so that Bakura's wrists went free again, and the second after it he find himself on the couch, lying under the man.

"Thank you babe…now it's my turn to fuck your brain out." With that said Bakura pushed himself hard inside of Ryou and moved faster and faster.

Ryou could only scratch his husband's back when the pleasure hit him again and again.

Then Bakura pulled him up, so that he could have the beautiful boy in his arms, Bakura whispered:

"Let's…come together." His long, bony fingers stroked Ryou's member quickly and the boy moaned his name loud before he came. Bakura felt the muscle tighten in Ryou's ass and he spread his cum inside of the loved one.

"I…_pant_…love you." Ryou said and stroked Bakura's cheek softly. The man smiled gently for the first time in a while in his life and whispered the words of love in his husband's ear.

And the moon shone upon a pair of white-haired male, smiling to themselves.

**The End! **

**I know the end was no good...but I am a bit tired. Sorry! I'll make it up to you in the next Sexy short story! Promise! Review if you have some requests, like, if you want to me to write a fic with this or that pairing…Or just review because you wanna make me happy. Bye for now!**


	5. Bakura's big mistake part1

**_Sexy Short Story: Bakura's big mistake part.1_**

**Here you go! Another Sexy Short Story! **

**:-:**

Bakura was awakened by a bunch of loud noises from the kitchen, Ryou was trying to find a certain plate and didn't had a thought about the man upstairs, groaning in his own king size bed.

"_**Ryou**_ for fuck sake!! What are you doing downstairs? Trying to cause a third world war?" Bakura yelled in frustration, he was not a morning person.

Ryou replied calmly: "I can't find my favorite plate, you now, the one with a kitten on." Then he caused some more noises, Bakura gave up and walked down to his so called lover who didn't give a damn about his beauty sleep.

"Why can't you just use another plate?" Bakura asked, randomly. Ryou jerked away from the embrance Bakura tried to cause and snapped:

"Why?! _**Why?!**_ Because, **I-want-THAT-one!** It would've been easier to find it if you hadn't throw worlds wildest party and had to have som stupid cleaning service over to clean up after you!" Ryou yelled, he was not in a good mood, he hated when Bakura throwed parties, everything just become so damn noisy, plus, he just got news from his doctor, saying that he should stay away from sweets for a while since his bloodsystem is not working well right now. **Ryou.can't.live.without.sugar. **That's not a accusement, it was a fact. So he was extremely bitchy this week. Bakura pulled away and stared at Ryou's back while the younger one walked away annoyingly.

"What's _his_ problem?"

And that wasn't the end, Ryou became more and more bitchy, he yelled at Bakura for not cleaning his own room, he became mad when Bakura refused to take out the trash, and the list goes on and on.

Finally, Bakura had enough, he told Ryou to fuck off and slammed the door in his face.

"Stupid little ungrateful brat…" Bakura mumbled while taking his time for a walk in the empty park.

He sat down on his favorite bench and lightened his cigarette. It was peace and quiet everywhere…

"Young man..you seem to be troubled by someone?" A old lady asked, she looked kinda weird with long, silver hair and a strange coat with…a lot, lot of cats on.

"Ehhmmm…well…my boyfriend is acting quite bitchy today…" Bakura replied, confused by the way the old lady looked.

"Well…maybe this could help.." The old lady said and took out a bottle with pink liquid inside and gave it to Bakura. "This potion make a certain effect on the person who gets this on his or her body, the person gets friendlier and more cute."

Bakura looked at the bottle in his hand, not sure of what to do. The lady saw his confusion:

" You don't trust me?" Bakura, honest as he was, shook his head.

"Well…I can tell you, that your name is Bakura, and your boyfriend looks almost just like you. You've been together for almost one year, and you want him to marry you soon, am I right now?"

Bakura was too shocked to anwser, he just nodded.

"Well, just 'accidently' spill the potion on that boy and he will become nicer and friendlier."

The lady said, and then, she was gone.

Bakura grabbed the bottle and ran home, almost overjoyed, finally, he could have his old, sweet Ryou back!

**At home**

Ryou walked aimlessly around in the house, feeling guilty because he've been such a bitch. He just hoped that Bakura wouldn't be too upset with him.

"Honey I'm home!" Bakura yelled and slammed the door behind him. Ryou rushed to the door and glomped Bakura. "I'm sorryI'msorryI'msorry…"

Bakura's gaze softened and he hugged Ryou back: "It's okey…I'm sorry too, for being a jerk all the time.." Ryou didn't anwser and hugged Bakura tighter.

"Let go now, Ry…You have to eat something.." Bakura said softly and pulled himself away from Ryou. Ryou smiled and replied: "I've already had my breakfast, I ate some panncakes, I made som for you too. " Then he walked in front of Bakura towards the kitchen, Bakura followed him and thought that he wouldn't be needing that potion when he suddenly tripped over his too long jeans and then he heard a 'crash'.

"Oh…Oh shit, Ryou…I'm sorry baby.." Bakura bit is lip when he saw Ryou, soaking wet with pink potion and broken glasses everywhere.

"Ba…ku…**Raaaaaaaaaa**!" Ryou yelled, and he shut his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I really am! " Bakura stood up on his feet again and grabbed a towel and tried to dry Ryou off. Ryou slapped Bakura's hand away and went upstairs, taking a shower.

Bakura felt a slight sting of regret and sat down on the couch, sighning deeply.

After half an hour, Bakura heard a scream from upstairs:

**"Oh my GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!! _EEEEEEEEEEEEK!!"_**

He ran upstairs as fast as he could, thought that a pervert was peeking on his Ryou, but when he opened the bathroom door, he saw the last thing he had expected.

Ryou, bare naked…but, something was added..

Ryou. Had. Ears. Not his regular ears, on top of his head, there was two, white, fluffy cat ears.

The boy hade red puffy eyes filled with tears and his small hands tried to cover his new ears.

"What's happening to me, 'Kura??" He whispered carefully.

Bakura had no idea…

**:-:**

**Review! I'll try to update when I receive five reviews :3**


	6. Bakura's big mistake part2

**_Sexy short story: Bakura's big mistake part.2_**

**Sorry it's so short, but I promise the next one will be better! Thanks for reading! And enjoy!**

**:-:**

Holy shit, Ryou is so damn hot as cat…Bakura thought while biting on his nails. The other male was upstairs and tried to find clothes that could fit his 'new body'. He had white furry ears and a long, elegant tail. Bakura's thoughts were interupted though, when Ryou came down with a pure white maid outfit.

"HOLY COW! Ryou…what the fuck?!" Bakura yelled and rised up from the chair. Ryou looked good enough to eat.

"I..I couldn't bear myself to cut hole in my pants so I..uh..put on this weird outfit. Malik must've left it here last time you had a party." Ryou explained while blushing, his small hands trying desperatly to cover embarassing parts of his body.

"…so, you just HAD to wear a thong??" Bakura replied with shaky hands and voice. His cock was hard and he felt a sudden urge to fuck Ryou, hard and good. Punishing that naughty little kitten.

"I couldn't help it! It hurts other wise for my tail!" Ryou yelled back, still too embarassed to look at Bakura.

Bakura were speechless by that moment and he just wanted to hurry to the bathroom and release.

"Whatever, you look ridiculous anyway." He said and walked quickly away from Ryou to his own room and locked the door.

Disapointed and a bit hurt, Ryou muttered 'asshole' and walked away to continue his cleaning.

Bakura, on the other hand, were up in his room and quickly jacked off his needy cock.

"Oh yes! Oh god…Ryou…holy shit!"

Five minutes later, he walked down, feeling kind of guilty for yelling at Ryou, after all, it was his fault. He found his lovely kitten in the dining room, he bent down and turned his arse at Bakura while rubbing a cloth over the floor.

"Hey Ry…" Bakura couldn't even finish his sentence, Ryou's ass cheeks were showing from that tiny little thong he was wearing, and his tail wiggled cutely.

Oh great, the thief king thought, my cock is up again.

"What is it Bakura? I thought I looked so ridiculous that you didn't want to see me…" Little Ryou muttered from the floor, his position on all four were so damn hot that Bakura couldn't stop himself anymore.

"I-I'm sorry Ry'." Bakura muttered before putting his hard and weeping cock inside of Ryou.

"Ah! What-What are you doing?!" Ryou yelled and tried to struggle. But that only made Bakura feel better and he pushed himself harder and deeper.

"Ah god... 'Kura… Harder! Harder!" The little boy moaned, he started to enjoy this more than he should do. They had crazy sex and fuck around like bunnies before Bakura finally got soft and colapsed on the floor, with Ryou on top of him.

"That…That was so good." He panted and watched with amazed eyes as Ryou's tail and ears disapeared. So that was the cure, he thought and closed his eyes with a smile. "Your ears and tail are gone now Ry'."

The other boy checked and giggled: "Too bad, I started to like them."

They shared a short, yet loving kiss before Bakura murmured in Ryou's ear:

"Ready for round two baby?"

**:-:**

**Review! I'll update a christmas short story soon!**


End file.
